Falling In and Out of Love
by whatisliferly
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are falling in love, slowly but surely.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be an ongoing chapter story. There will be updates daily, and every other day if I am super busy. You know school... To much homework. Anyway, give me a drumroll! Dun dun dun dun dun! Announcing... The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all of this stuff. The characters, the setting, all of it. I own nothing.

This chapter is kind of short, but they will be longer and more in depth in the future. It is rated MA because it will progress to being MA, and if you are not good with that then go and be not good with it somewhere else.

Also, I would love some constructive criticism to help me get better. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!

Falling In and Out of Love

Hermione rushed down the hall, deep in thought. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Ron kissed her, and she hated it, and she told him so! Who tells a person that they hated a kiss?

"Urgh," said Hermione, really loud. Oops. She returned to her rushing, and hurried to her dorm on the double.

When she got there, she said the password as fast as she could (pollywort) and rushed into the common room. She was about to go straight to her dorm, but then Hermione heard crying, and glimpsed beautiful golden-red hair.

"Ginny?" Hermione ventured, wondering why the younger girl was crying.

"'Mione?" Ginny whispered, her voice heavy with tears.

"Yeah, that's me," Hermione said, sounding lame and cursing herself for it. And then wondering why. It was just Ginny! Bloody hell, as Ron would say. Oh god! Ron!

"I don't want to tell you what's wrong!" Ginny cried. "I don't want to tell anybody!"

"I'm not asking," Hermione's voice was still soft and gentle.

"But you want to know!" Ginny was yelling at her now. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything.

"Only of you feel like telling me," Hermione was giving a lot of effort to keeping her voice calm, but it wasn't easy.

"Alright. I don't feel like it." Ginny affirmed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But wait, don't you have class?" Ginny exclaimed. Probably because Hermione never skipped class without proper persuasion.

"I ummmm... Well, do want me to tell you what happened?" Hermione did want to tell someone. She just wasn't sure if Ginny wanted to know at the moment.

"Yes. Tell me," Ginny said, looking slightly happier.

"Ron kissed me!" Hermione blurted.

"Oh," Ginny sounded like she had just been hit in the face.

"And I hated it!" Hermione rushed. She wanted to get this over with. "And I told him so!" Ginny seemed to be smiling. Why was she smiling?

"I'm gonna go lay down." Hermione said, clutching her head.

"Bye 'Mione," said Ginny. Hermione rushed up the stairs as fast as she could and collapsed on her bed.

Why had she hated the kiss? She supposed it was a nice kiss. But Ron was to stubbly and his lips were to big and his hair was to short. His hair was to short? Hermione banished that thought quickly, and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't. Because she couldn't stop thinking about the way Ginny's hair smelled. She tried to make that thought walk the plank to, but it wouldn't. Before she had time to wonder why she was to lost in the thought to think of anything else.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to IDreamOfHope for your review! It means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling does. So lucky.

This is chapter two folks! Sorry I waited an extra day, I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! So happy reading, I hope you like it!

P. S. This is not beta'd. Sorry if there are errors, but I edited it and there shouldn't be

Falling In and Out of Love

Chapter Two

When Hermione woke up, it was pitch-black outside and the moon was shining through her curtains. She couldn't believe she had slept this long. And she also couldn't believe what she had dreamed...

There was an empty classroom. Ginny was there. And Ginny kissed Hermione. And then Ginny said "I love you." And Hermione had said it back. Ginny was her best friend. She wasn't supposed to be dreaming about her! At least not like that. She decided to put it out of her mind, and ignore her worries. They weren't valid, right?

Hermione decided to not even bother trying to go back to sleep. She knew she couldn't. Hermione got up and put on her robes, getting ready for the day. She had all the time in the world before everyone else woke up, and maybe for once she would be able to tame her bushy head of hair. Just maybe.

Hermione set of for the prefect's bathroom, assuming that this late/early no one would be up. At least not up enough to to be in the prefect's bathroom! I'll be fine, Hermione reassured herself. How silly to be reassuring your own self! She must be crazy. But if what she had dreamt was true then... Not thinking about that. I am not thinking about that, Hermione thought. She quickened her pace.

Once she got to the prefect's bathroom, she turned the taps so the temperature and the amount of bubbles were right. She got in, and the water felt so good. She hadn't realized how cold she was until the steaming hot water engulfed her. Hermione sighed, and wished she hadn't. What if someone heard her? But no one was there.

Hermione ducked her head under and began to wash her hair. If she it to look halfway manageable, then she would have to work hard. Because her hair… Completely insane. It was her least favorite feature about herself. Everything else was a close second.

Hermione got out of the water, and took advantage of the many hair products they had in the prefect's bathroom. She blow dried her hair, and put all kinds of goop and wizard stuff in it. It took her forever. But finally she was ready. Her hair looked better than it ever had.

It was at that moment that Hermione wondered why she cared so much. Her mind immediately went to Ginny, and she brushed the thought away. Maybe it was because she was going to apologize to Ron. Yeah. That had to be it.

Hermione speed-walked back to the common room, grabbing a book that she had left there the previous night, and pretending to study. When people came down she didn't want them to wonder where she had been. She wanted them to think she had gotten up early to study, in true Hermione fashion. She sat down to wait for breakfast.

Ginny was, oddly, the first one down. She plopped herself down right next to Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but focus on the way Ginny's thigh was pressed against her own.

"Hi 'Mione!" Ginny said. "I feel way better than yesterday! In fact, I am so happy that I could win the Quidditch Cup by myself!"

"That's great!l replied Hermione, wondering what had made the beautiful red-head so happy.

"Your hair Hermione!" Exclaimed Ginny. "What did you do to it?"

"I… Ummmm…" Stuttered Hermione, surprised and pleased by Ginny's compliment. "Some Muggle stuff."

"Well. Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" Said Ginny, standing up and threading her fingers through Hermione's. She couldn't breathe. Ginny's hand was warm and soft. It was much more fragile than Ron's, but it felt right.

"Yes." Whispered Hermione. "Yes we shall."

Author's note: Please please please review. I want constructive criticism, cause then I can get better! Thanks for reading!

-whatisliferly xx


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys. It has been crazy long since I have updated. Months, actually. I had some pretty bad family stuff going on, and I was too depressed to write. Sorry, that was an excuse. No excuses! Okay so, I am so sorry and will be updating much more regularly from now on. Picking up from breakfast in the Great Hall with Ginny.

DISCLAIMER! J. K. Rowling owns all this cool stuff. Not me. Lucky her.

Oh and also this is again not beta'd. Sorry if there are any errors!

Falling in and out of Love

Chapter Three

Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall together, and nobody seemed to notice them. Hermione was glad, maybe Ron just wouldn't see her. Nope. He definitely saw her, staring at Hermione, almost glaring and she couldn't help but look at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ginny, her head tilted at a strangely adorable angle.

"Ron is staring at me. He hates me, I'm sure." Hermione whispered, and her lips were dangerously close to Ginny's ear.

"He doesn't hate you, Hermione. He's just sad. That's how Ron deals with anger. And hunger." Hermione let out a giggle, and surprised herself. She was not usually the kind of person who giggles.

"You just have to apologize, and explain yourself. You must have figured out the reason why you hated it by now, right?" Hermione choked on her words, not knowing what to tell Ginny. She had an idea what the reason was, but she couldn't tell anybody that, especially not Ginny.

" 'Mione?" Ginny was looking at her curiously, as if she knew what she was hiding.

"Nevermind what the reason is Ginny. I'll… I'll just apologize and that will be that." Hermione spoke defensively, and Ginny looked somewhat taken aback. She shoved her view back the Gryffindor table, and caught Ron's eye. Walking toward him with purpose, trying to remain composed. Hermione gulped. Maybe she did have feelings for Ron, maybe she just didn't feel it the first time.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron begrudgingly. The look on his face was enough to make Hermione want to walk away.

"Hi Ron," Hermione swallowed. She hadn't even really thought about what to say. "Um so… I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for you know um… Yesterday."

"Okay." Ron's face still looked like stone.

"I have to tell you why!" Hermione burst out, barely knowing what she was saying. "Will you come to the library with me?" She flushed, feeling more than slightly embarrassed.

"Alright. Just let me….." Ron was grabbing all the food that he could carry. "Okay we can go now."

"Ronald! You can't eat in a library!" Hermione couldn't help it. It was her nature. She saw Ron, and he was trying to make puppy dog eyes, and failing but why not. "Alright, fine. Just this once, Ron."

As they got up and walked to the library, Hermione looked over her shoulder, seeking Ginny. She found her, and the redhead gave her a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. If only she knew what I am about tell her brother, Hermione thought, giving a slight shake of her head. And they were in the hallway, and Ron was asking:

"Why can't you just tell me now? It can't be that big a secret, right? I mean bloody hell, Hermione." He seemed mad. And curious. But mostly mad.

"Ron, you are going to have to wait. That's just how it is. And for your information, Mr. Bigmouth, you better not tell anybody else what I am going to tell you." Well no going back now. Hermione wasn't even sure if it was true… Well no, she knew it was true, it was just scary to tell someone, even if the someone was one of her best friends.

They had reached the library now, and Hermione made sure that they sat in a secluded corner.

"Alright Ron. You've got to promise to keep your mouth shut."

"Okay, okay just tell me already!"

"Okay well I… I'm pretty sure that I… I'm pretty sure that I am... " Hermione couldn't speak, it was as if the only words she knew were huh and um and I.

"Hurry up already." Oh Merlin. Hermione swallowed and said:

"I am pretty sure that I am lesbian. And I… And I fancy Ginny."

To be continued…..

Author's note: Okay, sorry that was a kinda short chapter, but from now on I will be updating daily, or every other day, until the story is over. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have a lot more action.


End file.
